


Promise rings

by thenewwaddedpaper1292



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, for LGBTQ pride month, toy rings used as promise rings, well kinda...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewwaddedpaper1292/pseuds/thenewwaddedpaper1292
Summary: Ryuji has a surprise for Akira before he goes home.





	Promise rings

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little oneshot written for pride month.

He’d had them for a little while know, before they’d gotten Akira cleared of all his charges. A pair of rings, okay they were plastic toy rings you get out of a gacha machine for a couple yen but they were still rings none the less. Ryuji had wanted to surprise Akira with them when he returned from his time in juvie but a mixture of cold feet and getting wrapped up in celebration of his boyfriends return kept him from properly giving them to the black haired teen. 

Now it was the last week of Akira’s stay in Tokyo and the rings were still sitting in their little plastic containers inside his coat pocket and the worry that Akira might not accept the ring began to form in the pit of his stomach.

“Come on man... stop bein’ a wuss and just give it to him.” Ryuji muttered to himself as he stared at the two containers in his hand.

At that moment his phone pinged making him jump a little bit. Turning it on he saw it was a text from the very person he’d been thinking about.

Akira: Hey, I rented a couple of movies and got some snacks. Wanna come over and watch em?

And so came a perfect moment arose.

Ryuji: Sounds like a plan. Be there in a bit.

“Well, its do or die.” Ryuji slipped the rings inside his coat pocket and headed out of his room.

 

The cafe was relatively empty like usual when Ryuji arrived. Sojiro gave the blond a nod before returning to his crossword as the teen headed up the stairs to the attic.  
Everything Akira had accumulated over the year had been packed away, save for the tv, the dvd player and the chocolate fountain that sat turned off in the corner.

“Yo.” Ryuji greeted as he sat his bag on the shelf close to the stairs, “man room looks bare without all that stuff in it.”

“Yeah, I sent a lot of it ahead of me.” Akira said setting the snacks out on the bed “hopefully nothing gets damaged on the way there.”

Ryuji chuckled as he sat down on the empty spot on the bed and looked around.

“Hey, wheres that talking fur ball at?” He asked leaning back.

“He decided to walk around outside.” Akira answered, holding up two movie cases, “so which one do you want to watch first?”

Once the movie was chosen and set into the dvd player, the boys where sitting in comfortable silence watching the old action movie though Ryujis mind was more focused on the pair of rings he was messing with in his coat pocket.

“Something wrong?” Akira asked leaning his head on the blonds shoulder, not looking away from the movie.

“Huh? Oh nah...just thinking.”

“About what?” 

“About... us.” Ryuji admitted honestly.

“What about us?” Akira took a sip of his drink, “I hope you don’t want to break up now that i’m leaving.”

“No no no!” Ryuji assured waving his hand, “hell no, nothing like that.”

Taking a deep breath, Ryuji pulled out his hand along with the plastic capsules and held them out.

“I got us these...” He said holding one out for Akira, “ and maybe when we can live together permanently we can get real ones if you want.”

Taking the offered capsule, Akira opened it to see the tiny ring sitting inside. It was a silver plastic ring with a fake red jewel on it. He stared at it in silence for a moment before looking at his boyfriend with a smile.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re proposing to me.” He said, causing Ryuji to turn just a red as the jewel on the ring.

“N-no! I mean not yet anyway. I wanna do that with a proper ring.” The blond stammered opening his own capsule to reveal the same style ring only with a fake yellow jewel on it, “but... I thought we could wear em until we can get some real ones.”

This brought a small blush to Akira’s face as he tried to slip the ring onto his finger only for it to barely make it past the tip of his ring finger. They were made for little kids after all but it was still a sweet gesture. He kissed Ryuji on the cheek and rest his head on the blonds shoulder.

“I like that idea... though I think we may have to wear them as necklaces.” He said, smiling at the ring. 

Ryuji’s face turned an even deeper red as he buried his face into Akiras fluffy black hair. The idea of someday getting a real ring to propose with and spending the rest of his life with the guy he’d considered his closest friend and the love of his life with making his heart flutter.  
First he’d have to finish school and get a decent job to buy a ring with, maybe he should start saving up now.


End file.
